Waking Up In Vegas
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: 1998 ECW story. Ariella wakes up in Vegas with a hangover. What the hell happened last night? Raven x OC


TITLE: Waking Up In Vegas

**TITLE: Waking Up In Vegas**

**CHARACTERS: Ariella Chapman, Raven (Scott Levy)**

**PAIRINGS: Raven/OC (Ariella)**

**NOTES: Takes place in early 1998, during an ECW Tour that has the ECW wrestlers in Las Vegas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ariella Chapman. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Ariella Chapman, nineteen, blinked her eyes open. The hotel room was so bright and she really didn't want to get up. What the hell had happened last night? Her head felt like she had gotten hit with a freight train. It pounded something fierce, and she knew it wasn't just from the Singapore cane at the ECW show. Geeze, Sandman hit hard. It didn't help that Raven, her supposed boyfriend, had used her as a shield. Speaking of Raven…where was he?

It really didn't matter, Ariella decided. He was a big boy. He didn't need her worrying about him. But what did they do? After the show…Ariella remembered Raven slipping a rectangular piece of plastic into her palm. A fake ID! She remembered hitting the bar with him. Raven got to drinking, heavily. He paid for her drinks, all with extra zing. Ariella couldn't remember much more than that.

So _that_ was why her head hurt so much! She had drunk too much. And she wasn't a regular drinker, either, so that didn't help.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

Ariella practically fell off of the bed when a warm body pressed against her own. She glanced over her shoulder and suppressed a cry of surprise. Curly bronze locks obscured her view. Raven was in the bed next to her. And, by the feel of it, he was naked.

Ariella pulled the covers up and glanced underneath them. She almost started to cry when she saw that she was just as naked as he. She wasn't a virgin anymore, by the looks of the sheets. Oh, damn, what would she tell her parents?

She saw her clothes tossed over one of the overlarge armchairs in the room. They were covered in gold and silver glitter. She didn't want to know where the glitter came from.

Ariella took another glance around the room, only to find that it was dark and that a mysterious odor filled it. She wasn't sure what the stain on the floor was. A part of her told her that she didn't want to know, anyway.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Ariella couldn't believe Raven had convinced her to get drunk, and in Vegas of all places! Who knew what she had done? What if she'd prostituted her body? Gambled away her life savings? Or worse, gotten married?

Ariella knew that there was no time to think about these things now. Right now, all she wanted was to get her clothes on.

She glanced over at Raven. He was deeply asleep. His long hair had traces of the same glitter that coated her clothes. She tenderly brushed a strand from his forehead and pushed it back into the mass. He didn't really look that evil in his sleep.

That's when Ariella noticed something. A faint, golden gleam on her left hand. Oh, please, no. She raised the hand to her face and finally released the cry that she had been holding back.

She was wearing a ring.

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

Raven blinked in to consciousness, his eyes still blurry. "Wha-? Why you screaming? Don't make so much noise, I got a hangover."

Ariella choked back tears and held her hand out for him to see. "Th-this is why I'm screaming." She coughed and cried a bit harder. "God, I hate this town!"

Raven struggled to focus his eyes on her hand, and then they filled with recognition. "Hey…that's mine! That's my class ring!" He pointed. "See, S.A.L. Scott Anthony Levy! And the sapphire, my birth stone! Why the hell are you wearing my ring?!" He pulled at it. "It's mine!"

Ariella withdrew her hand, cradling it to her chest. She still held the covers in place. "What did we do?"

Raven reached over to the nightstand to put on his glasses. His fingers found a piece of paper underneath them.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Ariella let loose another stream of tears when she saw what was written on the paper. Marriage Certificate. Scott Anthony Levy and Ariella Sharie Chapman. She couldn't believe her eyes. What would they do? What could she tell her family?

Raven faltered and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Hey, hey. Calm down, girl. It's okay. We can get this fixed, easy. Just stop crying, okay?" He glanced down as she dropped the sheet that was covering her pale, nude body.

Ariella clung to him, crying into his chest. "I don't know what to do!"

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

Raven silently held her, praying that her crying would soon stop. "Hey, shush. Seriously. You're giving me a headache."

Ariella glared at Raven through her streaked orangey hair. "This is all your fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?!" Raven yelled, pushing her away. Ariella grabbed the sheet and covered herself once more. "I don't recall you ever saying 'no.'"

"You took advantage of me!" Ariella cried, leaping from the bed. She hurriedly threw on her clothes, knowing that Raven was watching her the entire time. "You got me drunk and then you had sex with me!"

Raven, too, stood up, making absolutely no attempt to cover himself. "Well, princess, you forget that _I_ was drunk, too! It's not like I want to be in this position any more than you do!"

Ariella made a noise of disbelief. "You're probably happy about it! You got to have sex with me!"

Raven smirked. "Well, you got to have sex with me."

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me _

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me  
Told me, you told me, you told me_

Ariella threw the sheet at him. "You're a perverted pig!" She took the ring from her finger and tossed that across the room, too. "You can go fuck yourself."

Raven picked the ring up off the mattress and held it between two fingers. "Well, princess, you're stuck with me until we get this annulled." He held the ring out to her. "And you need me to sign the annulment papers, too, if you want to get out of this. So put your ring back on."

Ariella's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. You can't blackmail me!"

Raven grinned. "Just put the ring on and we'll get everything sorted out when we get back to Philly. In two weeks."

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey_

Ariella scoffed at Raven as she slipped the ring back on. "I'm not staying married to you for two weeks!"

Raven grinned at her as he pulled on his boxers. "You're going to have to. This tour doesn't end until then. So deal with it."


End file.
